


Augmentation

by Light_It_On_Fire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Medical Experiments, Roman's a Dick, Running Away, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Yelling, everyone dies, hes not even mentioned by name, surgury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: It started with an accident. Or really, it ended with one."I wish I had never helped you escape!"





	Augmentation

"I wish I had never helped you escape!"  
He’d blown up at him. Patton been trying to be helpful. He had been trying to help Logan pack up for their move. They had to move often. (Never stay in place too long. Don't Make Friends. Never linger. You end up getting caught if you linger. Virgil had lingered. Virgil had made a friend. Virgil had told his friend, Roman, about his powers, about The Facility. Virgil got caught.)  
Both of them were having bad days. Logan had a migraine. The overwhelming sense of despair that was coming from Parton had only made it worse. (Feeling what others failed wasn't always helpful. It was the worst thing that happened to him in that place, but it was painful, even on the good days. He guessed that was why he was labeled a failure. Kept locked up, only kept alive so they could perform more tests on his already frail body. He supposed he should be grateful. them not keeping up a strict guard regime on his and his roommate, Virgil’s, cell block was what had let them escape in the first place.)  
He could tell that Patton was having a bad pain day. The pain the implants that lined his back caused him was hardly noticeable most days, but today was not one of those days. Patton was more clumsy, twitching randomly, bumping into things. Tears had been welling at the edges of his eyes all day. (Tears welling at the edges of the boy’s eyes as he gazed up at Logan and Virgil. Please. Please help me. He had begged. Take me with you, or kill me, anything, don’t leave me here, please. Virgil and Logan had exchanged looks, and knew that they couldn’t leave him behind. If they had, it would be one more thing about this place that would haunt them for the rest of their days. So they had helped the boy in the light blue dressing gown. (Light blue, indicating that he was part of the Physical Augmentations program, unlike Logan’s dark blue, for Mind Augmentations and Virgil’s purple, for the P.A.N.P. unit, which stood for Program for Augmentation Natural Powers. Virgil Foresight powers did not respond well to Augmentation, which had deemed him a failure also.))  
Things had taken a turn for the worse when Patton had given a particularly violent twitch, which corresponded with a spike of pain through Logan’s skull, and bumped into Logan. It normally wouldn't have been a big deal. Patton would have apologize, and Logan would have forgiven him. (If Virgil had still been there, he might have even been able to stop the accident from happening in the first place, if his powers were working well that day. No one would get mad at Patton. No one could blame him. His spinal implants messed up the signals his brain sent to his body sometimes, that was all. Besides, life was too short to waste being mad at each other. Even if they managed to cross the border to Canada, where Augmentation experiments are illegal, where they could find help, they would still have horribly short life spans. Virgil had already begun showing the symptoms of The Failing, where the body can’t handle it anymore, and started shutting down. They had all seen it time after time again, cold bodies being dragged out of their cells during the morning checkup. Patton had said that his roommate had succumbed to it. A man who had been in the Physical Augmentation program too, who had been merged with the DNA of a snake. He had died in the middle of the night, and Patton had been stuck in his cell with the corpse until the morning, when it had been taken for dissecting. They lived their lives on the run to the fullest, trying to smile everyday, to laugh, to be as happy as they could. A fast friendship had blossomed between the three, and Logan and Virgil had even found something more in each other. They hadn’t put a label on it, but they had been content.)  
But Logan had been holding the one thing that he had left of virgil. The blue glass pendant Virgil had found in the trash one day, and gave to Logan on their one year anniversary of escaping The Facility, tumbled out of Logan’s hands and shattered on the ground. Patton had gasped, hands clasped over his mouth, a horrified look in his eyes. Logan had stared, unseeing, at the shards of glass laying on the cold cement of the alleyway. Patton had started crying and apologizing over and over. And something in Logan’s mind snapped. Faintly, he could hear some part of him begging him to shut up as he started screaming at Patton. He knew he was drawing too much attention. (In America it was the law that you that had to turn in any suspected escapees of the Augmentations. There was a special number, 556, that all children learned at the same time they were taught 911. If you even suspected someone was an escapee, you had to call it in.)  
“I wish I had never helped you escape!” At that yell, the young woman who had been peeking into the alleyway, concerned, gasped, and fumbled for her phone. Too bad that neither of them noticed her. If they had, they might have been long gone when the police showed up. But they hadn’t. (And as the spotlight shone into the alleyway from the hovering helicopter above him, as his knees were digging into the shards of glass still on the pavement, as police were yelling at them to keep their hands were they were visible, Logan was almost relieved. No more running. No more fighting. He could see Virgil again. He glanced to his left and caught Patton’s gaze. The forgiving look in his eyes almost made Logan cry. He shut his eyes against the tears, and never opened them again.) 

\---

Date: May 16, 2051  
Subject Log Update  
Subject: PANP4003  
Name: Virgil Evans  
Gender: Male  
Age: 24  
Tests Performed:  
Power Augmentation  
Results: Failure - Increase in anxiety observed  
Power Removal  
Results: Failure - Movement to the Monitoring Cells recommended  
Status: Subject reported missing January 23, 2050. Terminated on May 15, 2051 for failure of Augmentation and failure to cooperate. 

\---

Date: July 28, 2051  
Subject Log Update  
Subject: PA37905  
Name: Patton Baker  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Tests Performed:  
Spine Removal  
Results: Success  
Spinal Replacement:  
Results: Success  
Nervous System Augmentation:  
Results: Success - major ongoing pain reported by Subject, to be fixed at a later date.  
Status: Subject reported missing January 23, 2050. Terminated on July 27, 2051 for failure of Augmentation, and failure to cooperate. 

\---

Date: July 28, 2051  
Subject Log Update  
Subject: MA2956  
Name: Logan Berry  
Gender: Male  
Age: 23  
Tests Performed:  
Augmentation of Memory  
Results: Success  
Augmentation of Empathy  
Results: Success - Subject began screaming in pain when woken, more tests to follow.  
Empathy Test:  
Results: Failure - Subject cannot control his powers. Movement to the Monitoring Cells recommended  
Status: Subject reported missing January 23, 2050. Terminated on July 27, 2051 for failure of Augmentation, and failure to cooperate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love it if you commented!  
> Special thanks to Rosie_Lou for being my Beta reader!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)


End file.
